


Eve

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two women discuss 'Eve' again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



"You do realize you could not fulfill the role of the first woman adequately? Your survival training marks were rather poor," Number One informed Yeoman Colt.

"As if you have the … biological advantages to being the mother of a new race," Colt answered, very primly with her nose turned up.

The two women locked eyes for a long moment over their meal trays, and then Colt started to laugh. 

"It is ridiculous, how easily we were stripped down to emotional barbarity," Number One said, allowing a smile at that laugh.

"I'd miss having a woman to talk to," Colt agreed.


End file.
